Setting the wrong rights
by Lilia Malfoy
Summary: TRADUCTION de longbottomness. Hermione est envoyée dans le passé au temps des Maraudeurs pour une mission inconnue. Est-ce qu'un nouvel amour pourrait la faire échouer? HG x SB
1. Chapter 1

**Setting the wrong rights.**

**Disclaimer : malheureusement, rien n'est à moi ! Les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, et l'histoire à longbottomness. Je m'occupe juste de la traduction en français, avec l'accord de l'auteure. **

**Donc j'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction, que vous pouvez trouver sous le même titre en anglais et j'essayerai de traduire vite !**

**Chapitre1**

_8 septembre 1977- 13h25_

_Cher Journal,_

Mon nom est Hermione Granger et c'est ma première entrée dans ce que Dumbledore appelle «une fenêtre sur mon vrai moi". Je pense que l'idée même d'écrire ses pensées quand elles sont si temporaires et éphémères est tout à fait stupide, mais Dumbledore est habituellement juste dans la plupart des cas. Il dit que ce journal va m'aider à organiser mes émotions mieux que ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent.

Il est vrai que je n'ai pas été tout à fait moi-même, mais quand j'ai les parents morts, le parrain et l'ex-professeur de mon meilleur ami tout au sujet de m'appeler Jane, et étant poussée dans le passé, c'est plutôt difficile d'obtenir une prise ferme sur la réalité. En toute honnêteté, je tiens à garder mes distances par rapport à eux, de peur de détruire l'avenir. Eh bien, permets-moi de commencer par le commencement.

J'étais en retard pour mon cours à cause de certains Produits pour Sorciers Facétieux des Weasley, que j'avais trouvés sur quelques deuxième année (honnêtement ils avaient mieux à faire). Grâce à des escaliers magnifiques, je me suis retrouvée dans un couloir je ne connaissais pas. Je n'avais pas envie de continuer à marcher, mais quelque chose me tirait. C'était très étrange. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai continué à marcher quand une sensation étrange, comme si je flottais, est venue sur moi et m'a donné envie de dormir. Je ne pouvais même pas me tenir debout. Je me suis effondrée contre le mur et j'ai fermé les yeux. Étant une préfète, je n'aurais jamais pu descendre si bas que de dormir dans un couloir, mais le sentiment était difficile à combattre. La seule chose que je sais est que je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, entourée par des étrangers dont je n'ai reconnu que Dumbledore. Mais aussi sûre que j'étais une préfète, je savais que Dumbledore était mort! Inutile de le dire, j'ai pensé que j'avais subi un sort semblable, mais mes capacités de raisonnement ont rapidement mis fin à cette hypothèse. Ainsi, le nouveau ressuscité Dumbledore m'a dit que j'avais été envoyée dans le passé ... vingt ans sans aucun doute. Je peux sembler calme quand j'écris ces lignes, mais à l'époque, j'étais hystérique.

Ainsi, après, Madame Pomfresh m'aie donné une potion calmante, Dumbledore m'a expliqué ce qu'il savait de ma venue. Cela en soi était assez énervant parce qu'il aurait pu me dire dans ma première année que je retournerai dans le passé lors de ma septième. Mais là n'est pas vraiment le sujet. Il m'a annoncé qu'il y avait un "Manuel de directeur" qui était passé de mains en mains depuis que Poudlard avait été créé. I l'intérieur tous les secrets de Poudlard et ses mystères, et, apparemment, je suis dedans. Aussi fascinant que j'aie trouvé le fait d'y être, j'étais encore confuse. Dumbledore a continué à me dire que je n'étais pas le premier étudiant à voyager dans le temps (la liste des personnes est dans le livre, je suppose).

_Le but du voyage, c'est que quand un moment dans le temps est devenu trop dangereux pour toutes les personnes impliquées et qu'il ne peut y avoir de bons résultats à la situation, il ouvre un portail. Or, dans ce portail se trouve la possibilité de définir le moment périlleux en question. Assez souvent, cela implique de voyager à un moment antérieur dans le temps de réparer les erreurs. Si cela vous semble confus, ne vous inquiétez pas, il a fallu environ trois heures avant que je ne comprenne. Dumbledore m'a dit que les règles ont déclaré qu'une fois la mission terminée, le portail s'ouvre une fois de plus et permet aux voyageurs de rentrer chez eux. Il a également dit que quelques-uns avaient déjà réussi à remplir la mission qui leur était donnée, envoyant finalement la personne au moment exact où ils étaient partis, sans rien changer._

Bien sûr, j'ai demandé à Dumbledore pourquoi le portail m'avait choisi, et il a dit que le portail ne s'ouvrait que pour une seule personne, une seule fois. Il a dit que c'était un miracle, je trouve aussi. Il m'a dit que j'ai été choisie pour une raison précise et que seule moi pouvais le comprendre. Ma première hypothèse était que le moment dans le temps qui devait être redressé était la guerre contre Voldemort, que je devais sauver les parents de Harry et empêcher Peter de les trahir, mais je trouve tout cela plus difficile que ce que j'imaginais.

Donc, ici, je suis une étudiante échangée avec une autre école de sorcellerie (qui apparemment a fermé avant que je sois née, parce que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler . Nectulia ... ou quelque chose comme ça) et d'y aller avec le nom de Jane Randall. Dumbledore a dit qu'il valait mieux changer mon nom, de sorte que lorsque je rencontre les mêmes personnes à l'avenir, je vais sembler un visage familier ... mais aussi loin que les relations de Harry vont, je vais devoir leur dire finalement, sinon la mission est inutile. J'ai gardé mes distances avec eux, ne sachant pas comment aborder la situation. Je veux dire, comment voulez-vous dire que deux personnes mourront, un autre ira en prison pour douze ans, un autre rejoindra le côté sombre, et un autre perdra tout ce qu'il a de cher. Vous voyez, mon dilemme ne fait aucun doute. Eh bien, journal, ma main me fait mal, et je pense que le moment est venu de cesser d'être cette fille qui se trouve dans le coin et devenir un membre non-officiel des célèbres Maraudeurs.

Souhaite-moi bonne chance,  
_  
__Hermione___

Hermione ferma son nouveau journal et regarda vers le lac.Elle était en 1977 seulement depuis quelques heures, et n'avait pas encore fait de dégâts, mais en pensant à toutes les choses qui pouvaient mal tourner, elle ne pu pas s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer. Elle se sentait mal parce qu'elle serait en mesure d'être avec les parents de Harry, alors qu'il n'en aurait jamais la chance.C'était sa responsabilité de fixer le futur. Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle n'avait pas le choix.Si elle échouait ... elle n'osa même pas y penser.__

_8 septembre 1977-13h47 ___

Cher Journal,

Ce soir, je vais commencer mon plan. Je vais me présenter officiellement à tous et me lancer ensuite.

_Hermione__  
_  
Encore une fois, Hermione ferma le journal, se releva du sol sale et se dirigea vers le château. Elle était nerveuse de les rencontrer tous, et pria tous les dieux que le simple choc de les voir ne gâcherait pas tout.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JKR et l'histoire à longbottomness. Je m'occupe juste de la traduction en français.

**Chapitre 2**

Hermione était assise et lisait au coin du feu, comme elle le faisait depuis cinq heures. Elle lisait la même phrase depuis vingt minutes, parce qu'elle continuait à regarder à travers la pièce si ceux qui se faisaient appeler les Maraudeurs arrivaient, mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore montrés. Quand elle était arrivée à la tour de Gryffondor, le professeur McGonagall avait expliqué à toute la salle commune son histoire: une étudiante transférée du nom de Jane, et rien d'autre n'avait semblé important. Maintenant, elle attendait, le ventre noué et l'esprit qui revenait sans cesse sur son plan, mais il était trop tard.

Elle entendit le portrait s'ouvrir et elle vit cinq personnes marcher vers elle en haletant. Ils étaient chacun exactement comme elle les aurait imaginés et pourtant elle peina à les reconnaître. Son première impulsion fut de courir et d'embrasser celui qu'elle savait être Sirius, il lui avait tellement manqué, mais elle se retint. Remus, avait lui l'air jeune et fougueux, loin de l'homme dans sa carapace qu'elle connaissait. Et puis il y avait les parents de Harry, James et Lily. Hermione était si proche qu'elle pouvait les toucher, et elle se sentit coupable envers Harry qui n'aurait jamais un moment précieux comme celui-ci. Mais quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Peter, toute la haine qu'elle avait dans son cœur se mit à bouillir en elle. Elle voulait le tuer pour les souffrances qu'il causerait à ceux qu'elle aimait, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il n'avait encore rien fait, et la famille de Harry n'avait pas encore souffert. Pour l'instant, ils étaient tous heureux.

Hermione était assise dans son fauteuil avec son livre qu'elle avait commencé depuis longtemps et elle vit le groupe se réfugier sur le canapé devant le feu, à près d'un mètre d' respiration s'accélèra quand elle comprit que tout simplement en ouvrant la bouche pour parler, elle modifierait l'avenir, et peut-être tout simplement en étant assise dans le fauteuil, elle était en train de le modifier. Elle les regarda rire et plaisanter et voulu désespérément faire partie de leur groupe.

« Salut ». Elle entendit une voix douce venant de la direction d'où ils étaient tous assis. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond à la fois en craignant et en espérant que le salut était pour elle.

« Tu es la nouvelle ? », demanda la même voix posée. Elle ne put qu'acquiescer en secouant la tête.

« Je suis Lily Evans, Préfète-en-Chef ». Tous la regardaient en attendant sa réponse.

« Je suis ... J-Jane. Jane Randall ». Hermione n'était pas encore habituée à son nouveau nom, mais les autres ne le prirent que pour de la nervosité.

« Ne soit pas nerveuse. On ne mord pas. » C'était les premiers mots que Sirius lui adressait et à ce moment-là, elle bougea dans son siège comme si elle voulait sauter sur lui pour l'étreindre, mais elle se ravisa de son attitude compulsive.

« Eh bien, Sirius pourrait, mais le reste d'entre nous est assez apprivoisé. » Un éclat de rire fit le tour du groupe, et Lily poursuivit les présentations.« Ce sac à puces est James Potter, et bien sûr, voici Sirius Black », dit-elle en montrant celui qui pourrait mordre. « Et voici Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. ». Ils hochèrent la tête quand leurs noms furent appelés, et Remus fut le premier à commencer l'interrogatoire.

«Donc, c'est ton premier jour à Poudlard? »

« Oui. Je suis arrivée ce matin, et Dumbledore a dit que je pouvais commencer les cours dès demain ».

« Quels cours as-tu pris ? », demanda Lily. Hermione sortit une liste de sa poche arrière que Dumbledore lui avait donné.

"Euh ... Deux heures de Potions en premier le matin suivit d'Arithmancie. Déjeuner puis Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et ensuite Défense contre les Forces du Mal », annonça-t-elle.

« Wow, c'est presque exactement nos horaires, à l'exception de Remus qui est le seul d'entre nous assez intelligent pour prendre Arithmancie ». Un sourire fier se dessina sur le visage de Remus.

«Qu'en est-il du reste de ta semaine? » Hermione lut le reste et découvrit qu'elle partageait la majorité de ses classes avec chacun d'eux et l'ensemble de ses classes avec Remus. Elle était contente de ça; elle avait toujours trouvé Remus très intéressant.

«Eh bien, je pense que tu vas te plaire ici. Quel était ton ancienne école ? » Le moment était venu de faire sortir les mensonges.  
_  
_« C'était ... vous savez une école. Pas aussi grande que cette école, et pas aussi belle. J'ai juste peur de ne pas me faire d'amis. » Lily fit un sourire bienveillant.

« Je doute que tu aies à te soucier de ça, et d'ailleurs, si tu ne trouves personne pour t'accueillir, tu peux toujours être notre amie. Ces gars là pourraient utiliser un peu plus d'influence féminine. »

« Minute, chère Evans. Je pense qu'on en a déjà assez ». Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. « Mais je suppose que ça serait pas mal d'avoir un autre cerveau pour nos cours. »Elle eut l'approbation du groupe et put le voir dans leurs sourires. Les six parlèrent pendant une heure de leurs manies et leurs habitudes et Hermione n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse. Elle trouvait drôle chaque chose que faisait James mais elle avait toujours Harry dans la tête. Cela la rendit nostalgique, mais elle était déterminée à s'assurer que Harry pourrait connaître ses parents comme Hermione discussion continua jusqu'à ce que Lily suggère d'aller se coucher afin qu'ils soient tous bien reposés pour le cours de Potions.

« Jane, je pense que tu seras dans ma chambre avec moi. On a de la chance, parce que, comme Préfète, je n'ai qu'un colocataire au lieu de trois, et on ne m'en avait pas encore donné un. Honnêtement, je commençais à me sentir seule ». Hermione souhaita bonne nuit aux autres et suivit Lily dans les escaliers.« Eh bien, j'espère que tu vas bien dormir et je te réveillerai pour le petit déjeuner demain matin ».

"Alors, je mange avec toi et les gars?" Lily eut un petit rire.

« Bien sûr, idiote. En vérité, j'ai besoin d'une amie comme les gars le sont ». Hermione tira ses couvertures et commença à mettre son pyjama.« Lily, est-ce que tu est avec James ?" Lily se raidit soudainement.

« Eh bien, il m'a aimé pendant un certain temps, mais il est tellement ... gamin parfois. Ça me tue. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je t'ai seulement vu avec lui pendant un peu plus d'une heure, mais je pense que vous êtes mignons tous les deux ».

« Ouais, c'est ça, dit-elle en souriant, à demain, Jane ! »

« Très bien, bonne nuit. » Hermione se blottit sous les couvertures, tira son journal de sous son oreiller et se mit à écrire.

_9 septembre 1977 - 00h24_

_Cher Journal,_

_Je l'ai fait. J'ai pris contact. Je pense qu'ils m'aiment bien, mais on ne peut jamais être sûr. C'était si étrange de les voir de près. J'ai failli me mettre à pleurer quand j'ai pensé que James et Lily ne verraient jamais leur fils grandir. Mes yeux pleurent maintenant! Mais je ne dois pas penser à ça, je veux dire, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis dans le passé, pour empêcher ce qui se passe dans le présent d'arriver. Je dois juste trouver une façon de leur dire. Non je ne peux pas leur dire maintenant, ils penseront que je suis folle. Je pense que je suis folle. J'aimerais que Harry et Ron soient ici, ils m'aideraient à comprendre._

_Donc, au sujet de mes nouveaux amis. James est Harry dans tous les sens possibles, sauf pour les yeux bien sûr. Il a vraiment les yeux de Lily. Je suis surprise que Lily n'ait pas plus d'amies, car elle est incroyablement gentille. Remus est beaucoup plus beau dans ses jeunes années que je l'aurais imaginé. Il est intelligent aussi, je peux voir maintenant pourquoi il est devenu un grand professeur. Peter ... eh bien, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens à son sujet. Je suis toujours méfiante. Et Sirius. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Il est vraiment très drôle, mais il semble avoir une certaine arrogance que je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer. Eh bien, cher journal, je te tiendrai au courant bien sûr. Demain, c'est le premier jour de classe, donc je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec mes nouveaux amis... Wow, ils sont vraiment mes nouveaux amis !_

_Bien à toi,_

_Hermione_

**Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi ! Tout est à JKR et l'histoire à longbottomness. Je m'occupe juste de la traduction en français.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Ce ne fut pas la lumière du soleil qui réveilla Hermione, mais plutôt le claquement fort d'un poing sur la porte.

«Jane ... va ... la porte, » Lily gémit avec un oreiller sur la tête. Hermione sortit de son lit avec un air endormi et s'appuya sur la grande porte en bois pour l'ouvrir.

« Bonjour, Jane », déclara l'énergique James Potter, « prête pour le petit déjeuner? » Il fallut un moment à Hermione pour enregistrer qu'un garçon était en mesure d'entrer dans sa chambre.

« Mais comment ... comment êtes-vous montés ici? » elle demanda groggy.

«Par les escaliers bien sûr, »dit-il en s'avançant pour dire bonjour à Lily

« Mais ils ne se sont pas transformés en une pente glissante ? »

« Mais, ça serait idiot. Personne ne pourrait monter alors. » Hermione se dit que les escaliers glissants n'avaient été mis en œuvre qu'après que les Maraudeurs aient quitté Poudlard. Les pensées d'Hermione s'interrompirent quand une autre personne entra dans la chambre suivi d'un plus petit.

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, les dormeuses. Dépêchez-vous avant qu'il ne reste plus rien à manger ! »Lily leva les yeux et exigea que tous les garçons quittent la chambre pour que les filles puissent s'habiller. Après beaucoup de protestations de la part de James, la chambre était enfin vide de la testostérone.

« Bienvenue dans ma vie. »

« Tous les matins? »

« Chaque matin, quand ce n'est pas le soleil qui me réveille." Hermione se mit à rire.

« Qu'il plaise à Merlin que tu dormes ! »

« Dormir ? Tu sembles familière avec ça. Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Elles éclatèrent de rire et s'habillèrent rapidement, pour apaiser les garçons. Elles se précipitèrent en bas où un petit groupe les attendait.

« Et quels secrets est-ce que nous partageons aujourd'hui, les garçons ? » dit-elle en brisant le cercle  
_  
_« Oh, rien, » dit Sirius, en faisant un clin d'œil aux autres.« Ne t'inquiète pas de ta jolie petite tête ma chère » renchérit James, en attrapant Lily par la taille, mais elle lui donna un petit coup en rougissant.

« Prête pour le petit-déjeuner? Nous aurons besoin de toute notre énergie pour Slughorn. » Ils commençaient à sortir dans le couloir, et Remus décida de décrire les professeurs à Hermione, comme elle ne disait rien.

« Slughorn est un bon professeur, mais ne l'impressionne pas trop ou tu seras invitée à rejoindre le Club de Slug. Pauvres James et Lily : ils sont tous les deux des membres réguliers. »

"Ouais, mais dis-toi que ce n'est pas par choix . Il se sent blessé si tu ne te montres pas à ses réunions et il est connu pour baisser les notes par rancune.

« C'est horrible", dit Hermione.

« C'est vrai, » Remus continua, « mais il est vraiment le seul professeur qui le fait. McGonagall, que tu as rencontré, est un merveilleux professeur_._ Le professeur Finery enseigne la DCFM, et il est assez bon. Le Professeur Xavier fait l'Arithmancie et elle est autres, tu verras quand tu y iras. mais il n'y a vraiment rien qui va te choquer. »

« Assez discuté des cours, Rémus, je meurs de faim ! »

Hermione sourit devant les manières de garçon de Sirius. Alors qu'ils avaient traversé la Grande Salle et qu'ils allaient s'asseoir à leur table, Hermione sentit une main sur le bas de son dos la pousser de la se retourna rapidement pour voir un garçon aux cheveux gras ricaner.« Excuse-moi, la nouvelle, mais t'es dans mon chemin ! »

« Dégage, Rogue. » Sirius s'était placé entre eux.

« Je t'ai parlé, à toi ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius, je peux gérer ça, » elle attendit que Sirius se déplace. « Désolée, Rogue c'est ça ? Je vais garder à l'esprit de sortir de votre chemin lorsque vous marchez. Assurez-vous de siffler quand vous venez afin que je puisse jeter des pétales de rose pour vous permettre de marcher dessus. » Après ça, Hermione s'éloigna, laissant tout le monde bouche bée, mais ses amis la suivirent rapidement.

« Bien, Randall, » dit Sirius en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

« Merci. Des années de pratique à mon ancienne école. Il y en avait quelques uns là-bas. » Les autres la félicitaient en s'asseyant _: _Remus à droite d'Hermione et Lily à sa gauche, James en face d'elle, et Peter en face de parlèrent des cours, Hermione demandant ce qu'ils avaient fait, voyant combien elle avait besoin de lire, afin de rattraper son retard. Elle mangeait son pain grillé quand elle sentit des yeux brûlants la fixer. Elle leva les yeux pour voir Sirius baisser vite le regard pour regarder son assiette.

« Je dois aller aux toilettes. Je reviens vite. » Elle se leva et courut jusqu'à la salle de bains la plus proche.

9 septembre 1977 - 9h41

_Cher Journal,_

_Quelque chose de bizarre vient de se passer. J'ai surpris Sirius qui me regardait avec ... un regard... Qu'est-ce que c'était? Non, ce n'était pas ce que c'était. J'ai eu ma première confrontation avec mon professeur de potions. Ses cheveux sont plus gras que jamais. Merlin, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai manqué le petit-déjeuner à écrire ceci. Je suis tellement stupide parfois. Je pense que je suis juste nerveuse à cause de mes premiers cours. Ouais, ça doit être ça._

_Bêtement tienne,_

_Hermione_

Elle courut aussi vite que possible à son siège, pour se rendre compte qu'il était temps d'y aller.

« Tu as suffisamment mangé ? » Remus lui demanda.

« C'est bon. En plus, je suis trop nerveuse pour manger. » Il lui sourit et ils commencèrent à marcher vers le donjon. Hermione, comme à son habitude, marcha vers l'avant du groupe et se retrouva rapidement en tête.

« Quelqu'un a étudié une carte, » déclara James. Réalisant sa bévue, elle ralentit.

« Eh bien, c'est un long couloir, je pensais qu'aller tout droit était le bon chemin, non ?" Ils lui sourirent, mais tout le monde ne semblait pas convaincu. Elle marchait au milieu du groupe quand elle sentit un bras se draper autour de son épaule.

« Alors, voici le deal, Randall. Lily et James, aussi amoureux qu'ils le sont, sont des partenaires de potions, et Peter, aussi désespéré qu'il est, a besoin d'aide de la part d'un cerveau comme Rémus, de sorte que ça te laisse être ma partenaire ! » Le visage d'Hermione la chauffa pendant un moment, mais refroidit tout aussi rapidement._  
_  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais être ta partenaire ?" Il avait l'air blessé et Remus eut un rire grondant.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas mauvais en potions et étant nouvelle, tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour te dire comment cela fonctionne." Hermione renifla, mais néanmoins accepta. Ça fonctionna comme l'avait dit Sirius. Lily et James s'assirent au premier rang, Remus et Peter vers la gauche, et Sirius s'assit à la table à côté d'eux, en tapotant le siège à côté de lui. Hermione essaya de cacher son sourire lorsqu'elle s'assit. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, quand Slughorn monta sur l'estrade.

«Bonjour tout le monde. Il semble que nous ayons une nouvelle élève parmi nous. Miss Jane Randall, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir." Il s'inclina brèvement et reprit vite le cours.

«Les élèves, aujourd'hui, nous allons ... » La classe bourdonna pendant une heure et demi, mais Hermione n'écoutait pas. Elle avait appris ce cours il y a des mois et s'ennuyait. Voyant cela, Sirius décida de profiter de la situation.

« Ne t'endors pas, Randall, » dit-il dans un murmure_  
_  
« Je ne rêve pas. C'est tellement intéressant." Elle roula les yeux et sourit.

« Alors, comment c'est jusqu'à présent ? »

« Assez bien. Au début, c'était assez déroutant, mais je pense que je vais m'y faire. »

« Eh bien, si je puis dire, je pense que les couloirs sont heureux que tu sois ici. J'entends les peintures parler de toi, tu sais. Tu es très populaire. » Elle sourit dans son parchemin, pour ne pas lui montrer son visage rougissant.

« Bon, Randall, il ya une s-"  
_  
_« M. Black! Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît, informer la classe ce que vous obtenez lorsque vous mélangez des écailles de dragon avec des cheveux de Vélane? » Un air de panique passa sur le visage de Sirius. Hermione griffonna rapidement sur son parchemin.  
_  
_« Aujourd'hui, M. Black." Elle le poussa pour qu'il regarde en bas.

« Euh ... un sérum temporaire de vieillissement." Slughorn le regarda incrédule.

« Hum... Maintenant, cessez de bavarder et prêtez attention au cours." Sirius lança un sourire charmeur à Slughorn, puis à Hermione.

« Merci amour." Elle sentit un nœud étrange dans son ventre à ces mots.

«Pas de problème. » Elle tourna son visage vers Slughorn et fit semblant de prêter attention à tout ce qu'il cours se termina plus tôt que ce qu'elle aurait aimé, mais elle dut passer à la prochaine classe. Elle et Remus dirent à tout-à-l'heure au reste du groupe, qui étaient en route pour une autre classe, et ils marchèrent vers la leur._  
_  
« Alors, comment as-tu trouvé Slughorn?"

« Il est bien, un peu plus maigre que je me s-... aurais imaginé » Elle sourit largement et cela sembla passer inaperçu.

« C'est une bonne chose. Alors, comment étaient tes amis à ton ancienne école? Je suis sûr qu'ils te manquent. » Hermione poussa un soupir.

«Ils me manquent, Remus. Vraiment. Ils étaient merveilleux. James me rappelle l'un d'eux, et c'est agréable. Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, ils me manquent, mais j'aime vraiment mes nouveaux amis » Remus sourit et posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui provoqua des picotements sur tout son bras.

«Nous t'aimons aussi, Jane"Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la salle de classe. « Tu aimeras bien le Professeur Xavier. Elle est l'une des personnes les plus intelligentes que j'aie jamais rencontré. »

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir professeur après avoir obtenu ton diplôme ? » Il la regarda bizarrement.

« Eh bien, honnêtement, non_. _Je veux dire, James et Sirius veulent être Aurors après leur sortie, et je voudrais faire quelque chose de semblable. Peut-être travailler dans un bureau au ministère." Hermione fronça les sourcils

« Juste pour rester avec eux?"

«Bien sûr. Ce sont mes amis."

« Ouais, mais ils peuvent être tes amis, même si vous ne vous voyez pas tous les jours."

« Eh bien... ils me comprennent. Je ne pourrais jamais trouver des amis aussi compréhensifs qu'eux. Jamais. Je ne peux pas risquer de les perdre."

«Je doute que tu pourrais les perdre, même si tu le voulais. Je pense qu'ils ont assez prouvé qu'ils étaient tes "âmes sœurs". » Dès que les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, elle voulu les retirer. Elle en avait dit beaucoup trop.

« Que veux-tu dire par là," demanda-t-il dans un ton plus sévère qu'il l'aurait voulu.

« J'ai juste- je veux dire ... tu sa..."_  
_  
« Bonjour tout le monde." Hermione fut coupée grâce au professeur, qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que le cours se termine et Remus commença à bavarder comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle espérait qu'il avait oublié, mais l'espoir ne suffit pas.

OoOoOoOoO

_9 septembre 1977 - 12h15_

_Cher Journal,_

_Cela va être beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Je ne peux pas tenir ma langue et je ne cesse de dire des choses que je ne suis pas censée savoir. Je suis si mauvaise que ça. J'ai le vague sentiment que Remus pourrait être sur moi. J'espère que je me trompe. Et cette chose avec Sirius ... Mince, tout le monde arrive. Je te donnerai des détails sur tout ça plus tard._

_Hermione_

Elle ferma son journal juste quand Remus revint des toilettes, suivi par le reste de la bande.

« Alors, Jane, qu'as-tu pensé de l'Arithmancie? Plus dur que tu pensais? » Lily demanda innocemment.

« Un petit peu, mais si Remus m'aide, je pense que ça ira » Remus sourit en rougissant.

Leurs places à table étaient exactement les mêmes que précédemment, et de nouveau, Hermione sentit les yeux de Sirius, mais elle ne le regarda pas cette fois. Son esprit était tourné vers Remus et sur ce qu'il savait. Elle savait qu'il était extrêmement intelligent et qu'il trouverait autre chose, mais quoi?Le déjeuner fut plein de blagues, de questions et un peu de plaintes sur les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais aussi de joie grâce à la DCFM en dernière heure, ce qui n'était pas la matière préférée d'Hermione, mais elle ne manquait jamais de faire gagner des points à sa le chemin des SaCM, Sirius rattrapa Hermione._  
_  
"Donc, comme je tentais de te le demander en potions, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue ce week-end et puisque tu n'y a jamais été, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais y aller avec moi, et je te montrerai."Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent. Est-ce que le parrain de son meilleur ami venait de l'inviter à sortir ?

«Bien sûr. Ça sera amusant», dit-elle sans réfléchir.

« Jane! Viens ici!" Lily cria depuis devant. Elle sourit à Sirius et courut en avant.

« Alors, il a demandé ? »

« Il a... quoi ? Tu le savais !? »

« Bien sûr. Un des avantages de mener James Potter par le bout du nez*, c'est que je peux le faire parler. Maintenant, il ne l'a pas dit, mais je pense que tu plais à Sirius" Hermione devint agitée et inquiète à la fois.  
_  
_« C'est idiot. Il me connaît depuis moins d'un jour."

« Ouais, et bah, tu peux voir quelqu'un et être instantanément pris avec lui, Jane. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il chérissait ton caractère !" Elles rirent et marchèrent plus vite.

OoOoOoOoO

« Oi, Patmol," James l'appela quand Hermione courut en avant vers Lily. "Alors, tu l'aimes bien?"

« Allons donc Cornedrue. J'ai juste été gentil. D'ailleurs, je crois que j'ai une touche avec Marietta Johnson."

« La cinquième année !? Tu peux faire mieux que ça, Pat'», dit Peter en fermant la marche.

« Ouais, je pourrais, mais elle est batie comme une vraie femme."

« Sale chien !" Les garçons rirent et coururent pour rattraper les filles.

OoOoOoOoO

_10 septembre 1977 - 00h13_

_Cher Journal,_

_J'en ai fini avec mon premier jour officiel, et qu'est-ce que je dois en dire ? Un rendez-vous avec un homme que j'ai vu mourir et la méfiance d'un homme que je respecte au-dessus de tous les autres. Dans l'ensemble je dirais que cette une bonne journée. Eh bien, demain, c'est jeudi, puis vendredi puis le week-end à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux continuer à jouer l'ignorante. Je suis fatiguée d'agir comme si je ne savais rien. Oh, journal, je suis inquiète à propos de Sirius. Lily dit qu'elle pense que je lui plais, mais il ne peut tout simplement pas. Ce serait tout gâcher. Je ne viens pas dans le passé pour tomber éperdument pour le parrain de Harry. Tout ça est ridicule._

_Tienne, avec lassitude,_

_Hermione_

* * *

**Alors ? Verdict ?**

*Je ne suis pas sûre de la traduction, alors voilà la phrase originale, si vous en trouvez une meilleure :) « One advantage of having James Potter wrapped around my finger is that I can get him to talk."

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review à l'histoire originale ;)**


End file.
